goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Lawson Gets Grounded on Halloween
At the lounge, Lawson was asking his dad. Lawson: Hey dad, can I buy a costume at the store? Lawson's dad was stern. Lawson's dad: No! Lawson felt sad. Lawson: Why not, dad? Lawson's dad: Because it's too expensive, and I'm afraid you might damage the costume. Lawson: But dad, I can handle the costume. I won't damage it, and tommorow is Halloween. Lawson's dad: The answer is still no! Then Lawson's dad stopped scowling. Lawson's dad: Anyway, I'm going to the store and buy candies. Lawson felt happy. Lawson: Is it for you and me to eat them? Lawson's dad: Um, no. Lawson was horrified. Lawson's dad: You are going to give them to the trick-or-treaters. Lawson felt annoyed. Lawson: No! I'm not going to give the candies to them, and besides, it whomps! I want to go and trick-or-treat. Lawson started arguing with his son. Lawson's dad: I told you no! You are going to give them the freaking candies! Now I'm going to the store! Lawson's dad walked off to the store in a huff, and Lawson felt sad. Lawson: Man, I can't go and trick-or-treat, what will I do now? Then Lawson thought for a second. Lawson: I know, I will not give the candies to the people who tricks and treats. Halloween had arrived. Lawson's dad was giving Lawson a task. Lawson's dad: Erwin, you are giving them candies when kids come to our front door, okay? Lawson: Okay, dad. Lawson's dad: Alright, I'm going to work. Bye Erwin! Then Lawson's dad drove off to work. Then Butch arrived at the front door, and Lawson came out. Butch: Trick or treat! Lawson: What do you want? Butch: I want candies! Lawson was mean. Lawson: What? You can't have them. Butch was indignant. Butch: You are so mean. Lawson: I don't care, Butch. Butch: Fine! I will just go to another house! Then Butch walked off in a huff to another house. Then Lawson went back inside. Just then, Vince LaSSao arrived, carrying a bag of candies, and he pressed the doorbell button and the doorbell buzzed. Then Lawson came out. Lawson: Hi, Vince! What do you want? Vince: Oh I want Starburst because TJ, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey, Gus and I like Starburst. Lawson was mean. Lawson: Well sorry, I don't have them. And you are too old to trick-or-treat. Vince was indignant. Vince: First of all, I can see those candies inside your house on the table. And second, I'm not too old to trick-or-treat. Lawson: Well, you are just dreaming, and I can tell you are the only one who is too old to trick-or-treat. Vince was seeing teenagers who were trick-or-treating. Vince: But I can see those teenagers who are trick-or-treating. That's it, I'm going to another house that has Starburst. Lawson: All right, I'm going to throw eggs at your house when Halloween ends. Vince was walking off in a huff to another house. Then.Lawson went back inside. Then Cornchip Girl arrived, and she entered the front door. Then Lawson came out. Lawson: Hello! What do you want? Cornchip Girl: Trick or treat! Then I want candies! Lawson was mean. Lawson: What? Go get your own. And where are your parents? Cornchip Girl started whining. Cornchip Girl: I want candies! I want candies! I want candies! I want candies! I want candies! I want candies! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lawson: I don't care you want candies, now get out of here! Cornchip Girl was indignant. Cornchip Girl: You are so mean! That's it, I'm going home. Then Cornchip Girl ran home in a huff. Then Lawson went back inside, and just then, his father came back. He stopped at the front door. Then the mean Lawson came out. Lawson: Hello! What do you want now? Lawson's dad: I want candies! Lawson: No! No candies for you! Then suddenly, Lawson looked suspicious. Lawson: Wait, you look familiar. Lawson immediately noticed his dad. Lawson's dad: So do you! (getting annoyed at Lawson) Erwin, did you give you the candies to the people like I told you so! Lawson: Um, no. Lawson's dad started raging. Lawson's dad: Oooooooooooh! How dare you didn't give out candies to the people!? That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for ten days! Go to your room right now! Then Lawson went back inside to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Fluttershy106's announcement clip Fluttershy106: Before I end this video, I would like to say. Happy Halloween! (feeling sad) Sorry I didn't post this video on Halloween. (feeling satisfied) But still, bye for now! CAST Eric as Lawson Wiseguy as Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Kendra as Butch Paul as Vince LaSSao Kayla as Cornchip Girl Steven as Me Category:All Lawson deserves Category:Grounded Videos by Fluttershy106 Category:Grounded Stuff